Joyeux Noël, gamin
by Adouka
Summary: Calme reveillon... Tout ce que demandait le Patron. Mais le lendemain se révela... Difficile. Surtout quand son cadeau est machiavélique... Patreek (Patron / Geek)


C'était la veille de Noël. Le Patron contemplait avec mélancolie la pluie qui tombait sur les toits gris de Paris. Il contemplait à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement les silhouettes sombres qui s'affairaient vivement en bas, dans la rue. Le criminel soupira. Pour lui Noël n'était que 10 % de réduction chez ses putes et beaucoup de boucan le soir, à cause de ses doubles et de son créateur. Eux, ils étaient excités par cette fête, le Patron ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Après quelques instants de silence, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il remarqua d'un œil morne des décorations joyeuses qui parsemaient la pièce. Le Geek, perché sur un escabeau, terminait d'accrocher une guirlande dorée. Il se retourna et lui adressa un timide sourire. Le Patron l'ignora et démarra la machine à café.  
>"Salut Patron!"<br>Le criminel grogna. Le Geek avait sauté de son perchoir et se tenait à présent derrière lui. N'obtenant aucune réponse, se pencha, tentant d'apercevoir son visage.  
>"Tu as pris froid? C'est pour ça que tu parles pas?" Demanda-t-il naïvement.<br>"Non" lâcha froidement le pervers.  
>"Tu as acheté un cadeau pour quelqu'un?" Continua l'enfant d'une voix aigue.<br>"Non" répéta le Patron.  
>Un cadeau? Et puis quoi encore? Qu'il fasse des claquettes sur un radiateur volant en chantant llevan polka? (Je laisse cette image envahir ton esprit... Ça y est? Okay on continue!). Jamais il n'achèterait quoi que ce soit à l'une des personnalités!<br>"Mais Mathieu a dit que..."  
>Putain, il était vraiment obligé. Il grommela et plongea son nez dans sa tasse. Ça voulait dire qu'il devait sortir aujourd'hui. Sous la pluie. Rapidement, il attrapa un manteau chaud et un parapluie noir, pour être dans les tons, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Bordel, ce qu'il faisait froid. Il courut un peu dans l'avenue, cherchant magasin au hasard. Peu importe ce qu'il offrait et à qui, il ne voulait pas se faire sonner les cloches par son créateur. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il découvrit dans une vitrine un petit oursons blanc qui se couvrait les yeux de ses petites pattes claires. Le Patron haussa les épaules. Il s'aventura dans la boutique acheta la peluche, qui fut emballée dans du papier rouge. Il revint rapidement au chaud dans la maison Sommet, et lança sans aucune délicatesse le cadeau sous le minuscule sapin en plastique vert qui était posée dans le salon, à côté du canapé. Il y colla une petite étiquette sur laquelle il écrivit: "Pour le Geek". Je t'en un coup d'œil vers la cuisine : personne. Mais la table été dressée et un magnifique buffet occupait la place restante. Le Patron leva un sourcil. Mathieu avait fait tant d'efforts pour cette simple fête? Dans un soupir, il monta dans sa chambre en s'allumant une cigarette. Dans le couloir, le criminel croisa le Geek, qui semblait s'amuser à mettre un bonnet de Père Noël à Wi-Fi. Le pauvre chat s'enfuit, tandis que le gamin regarda le pervers avec des yeux étincelants.<br>"Alors, tu as acheté quelque chose?"  
>"Oui" grogna le Patron<br>"C'est quoi?"  
>"Mais j't'en pose des questions connes, moi? Merde!" Aboya-t-il violemment.<br>Le Geek, surpris, le suivit du regard alors qu'il claqua la porte de sa chambre. "Oh mon Raptor, que cet enfant était agaçant!" Pensa le criminel. À l'intérieur de la pièce sombre, il se rassit devant la fenêtre et tira une taffe. Et une bonne chose de faite...  
>Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un "Joyeux Noël!" de la part de Maitre Panda, qui était entré dans sa chambre sans frapper. L'ursidé, décidé à le faire bouger de son lit, ouvrit grand les rideaux pourpres. Aveuglé par la lumière crue du matin, le Patron gémit en protégeant ses yeux sensibles dans son coussin. Amusé, le Panda lui tendit ses lunettes de soleil avec un petit sourire désolé. D'un geste rageur, le criminel lui arracha des mains et se redressa sur son matelas. Son double en costume le laissa tranquille et sorti de la pièce. Après s'être rapidement habillé, le Patron descendit au salon, où une petite dizaine de cadeaux patientaient près du sofa. A présent réunies, chacune des personnalités prirent un paquet et de dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où Mathieu les attendait, assit devant la grande table qui croulait sous un appétissant petit-déjeuner: pancakes, cookies et autres aliments festifs. Les 6 personnages (le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, Maitre Panda, la Fille et le Prof) le rejoignirent autour du repas. Ils s'échangèrent alors les présents avant de commencer à manger. Le Hippie reçut de la part de la Fille un superbe bracelet de bois coloré ("Trop cool grosse!"), qui elle-même eut du camé un set de maquillage ("Oh, il y a ma couleur préférée!"). Maitre Panda obtint un sachet de bonbons au bambou créés par le Prof ("Mais tu as du mettre des jours à créer la recette!") qui fut remercié par un petit flacon de verre renfermant un liquide clair. A sa vue, le scientifique écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée.<br>"Oh mon Raptor! S'exclama-t-il. Tu en as trouvé! Tu as dû dépenser une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû..."  
>L'homme en kigurumi, souriant, l'observa contempler le petit ingrédient et l'accompagna dans son laboratoire pour déposer le précieux présent. Le Geek se racla doucement la gorge, ses joues devinrent pourpres, et il se leva, un cadeau dans chaque main. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers Mathieu, qui le regarda d'un œil interrogatif. Après avoir arraché le papier vert qui recouvrait le carton et avoir ouvert la boîte sombre, il découvre avec surprise un chapeau noir, un fedora. L'original croisa le regard fuyant du gamin, sourit et l'enlaça avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il colla ses lèvres contre son oreille et murmura quelque chose que même l'ouïe perçante du Patron ne pût comprendre. Une fois séparés, le Geek fixa Mathieu; ses yeux azurs semblaient inquiets, comme s'il cherchait du renfort. Il se tourna vers l'homme en costume noir, prit une grande inspiration et tendit le paquet carré qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le Patron le jaugea un court instant, amusé du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui, et attrapa le cadeau. Mais au lieu de le déballer immédiatement, comme l'aurait sûrement crut le petit, il jeta au gamin un autre présent. tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en haussant les épaules d'une manière je-m'en-foutiste. L'enfant se méfie, bien entendu, mais déchira curieusement le papier rouge. En dévoilant la peluche, le cœur du petit ne fit qu'un bond. C'est vrai, il avait déjà beaucoup de doudous, mais juste que le fait que le Patron ai pensé à lui et lui ai offert quelque chose qu'il aimait, cela le rendit heureux. Euphorique, il se jeta sur le criminel, qui esquissa un mouvement de recul, et entoura son cou de ses bras frêles. Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise sombre du débauché, humant le parfum acre du tabac imprégné dans le tissu. Le Patron, tétanisé, croisa les yeux amusés de son créateur qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Un peu plus assuré, le pervers posa délicatement ses mains dans le dos du gameur, les paupières de celui-ci à présent closes. Il serra le tissu rouge de son frère et perdit son regard dans le vague.<br>"Quelle est cette sensation?"pensa le Patron. "C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le visage qui brûle et je tremble un peu, mais... Je crois que j'aime ça..." Et merde! Que se passait-il? Selon lui, c'était un sentiment fort nommé l'Amour (avec un A majuscule BITCHIES). C'est ainsi que la Fille lui avait défini cette force invisible qui prend le contrôle des corps. Oui, des fois, il se posait des questions sur les sentiments humains et il était parvenu à en discuter avec la Fille, il y a quelques jours. Mais non! Il ne pouvait tomber amoureux! D'un homme et de son double en plus! M'enfin, il avait l'habitude des hommes dans son club échangiste, mais là, c'est peut-être de vrais sentiments... Non, il ne pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour le Geek.  
>Calmement, il repoussa le gamin, qui se tourna vers son nouveau jouet, tandis que le Patron s'alluma une énième clope en réfléchissant. Se pouvait-il seulement qu'il tombe amoureux? Lui? Le pervers au cœur de pierre, qui n'hésite pas à tuer quiconque se dresse en travers de son chemin? Il secoua la tête. Non, c'était décidé, il n'était pas amoureux.<br>"PEEK-A-BOO!"  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"<br>Ces deux cris firent sursauter le Patron, qui en fit tomber sa cigarette. Il vit le petit courir vers sa chambre en larmes, et Mathieu hurler.  
>"Patron! T'es vraiment un salaud! Pourquoi tu lui fais ça au gamin? Il t'a fait quoi dis-moi?"<br>Interloqué, le criminel se leva. Devant le regard interrogatif de son double, le créateur lui tendit à bout de bras l'ourson blanc... Qui n'était plus entièrement blanc. Ses petites pattes avaient arrachés ses globes oculaires et deux trous rouges les remplaçaient. Effaré, le Patron attrapa la peluche et regarda l'étiquette. Elle venait de , un site de vente de nounours gores dont Mathieu avait déjà parlé dans son émission. Choqué, les mains du Patron frémir. Comment cet ourson s'était retrouvé à Paris, et, nom de dieu, pourquoi il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il leva la tête vers le présentateur qui le foudroyait de son regard de glace.  
>"Je ne savais pas! Pas la peine de m'engueuler!" Cria-t-il.<br>"Tu te fous de moi?" Cracha Mathieu "Assume au moins tes conneries! Je vais lui dire quoi, moi, au Geek?"  
>Le Patron soupira. Bien sûr qu'il ne le croyais pas. Il fit brusquement volte-face et couru à la poursuite du gamer avant que son créateur ne puisse articuler une autre insulte. Dans le couloir, il se sentit mal. Ses jambes devinrent lourdes et tremblantes, ses mains moites, son sang battait à ses tempes et son crâne le faisait souffrir. Désemparé, il s'arrêta devant la porte du Geek, haletant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait ouvrir la porte.<br>"Mais ouvre-la! T'es le Patron bordel, t'as peur de quoi? Qu'il te tabasse avec des peluches?" Sa petite voix intérieure avait raison. Il posa sa paume sur la poignée et tira lentement le panneau de bois. La pièce était étonnamment sombre, mais le yeux de chat du criminel lui permettait de voir dans le noir. Il aperçut sur le petit lit une masse recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblotante. Il se rapprocha doucement, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. Le Geek avait caché sa figure ronde dans le creux de ses bras, ceux-ci appuyés sur ses genoux ramenés contre son torse (une position fœtale, quoi...). Le Patron sentit un petit pincement, une légère brûlure au niveau du cœur. Il fit délicatement glisser ses doigts fin sur l'avant-bras du gamin, qui sursauta et releva vers lui un visage qui brisa le cœur du pervers. Les yeux céruléens du petit garçon étaient embrumés de larmes tièdes qui roulaient sur ses joues rosies. Sa bouche déformée par les pleurs laissa échapper un gémissement en reconnaissant le visage du Patron dans la pénombre. Il recula sur son lit, paniqué à la vue du criminel si près de lui, mais il heurta le mur derrière lui. Avec un sourire carnassier mais néanmoins amusé, le débauché lui dit d'une voix moqueuse:  
>"Et ben alors, gamin, on a peur d'une peluche?"<br>Le petit ne répondit pas. Il restait collé contre le mur, à contempler la face cruelle que lui présentait le Patron. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça? Pourquoi ce "cadeau"? Et pourquoi lui? Il était sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison de le martyriser, et il allait la découvrir. Le criminel, quand à lui, se donna une claque mentale. Bien joué! C'est grâce à des phrases comme ça que tu vas lui remonter le moral, au gamin! Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était son personnage. Être méchant, violent et dangereux. C'était lui. Il a été créé ainsi. Se comporter gentiment lui était difficile, mais aujourd'hui, il allait faire un effort. Pour le Geek.  
>"Je... Suis désolé." Articula le Patron.<br>Le garçon à la casquette ouvrit de grands yeux humides. Le Patron... S'excusait? Mais d'habitude, ce dernier ne regrettait jamais ses paroles et ses gestes, il s'en vantait des fois! Que ce passait-il chez lui? Les épaules du Geek s'affaissèrent et il se rapprocha, à quatre pattes sur le lit, du Patron qui s'était assis au bord du matelas. Le dos de l'homme en noir se courba, et il cala sa tête entre ses mains. Que devait-il dire? Que devait-il faire à présent? Il avait trouvé le courage de prononcer ces trois mots, mais maintenant, il ressentait une sorte d'empêchement; ses paroles se bloquaient dans sa gorge.  
>"Tu es réellement désolé?"<br>Il tourna sa tête vers le Geek, qui était beaucoup plus près qu'il ne le croyais. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et celui du petit vira au cramoisi. Leurs regards saphirs se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, dans un silence effrayant.  
>"Oui. Je suis désolé." Murmura le Patron.<br>Sa voix rauque tremblait légèrement, nota le jeune. Le Geek s'avança encore courageusement et fronça les sourcils.  
>"Pourtant, tu l'as fait exprès!"<br>"Non!" S'exclama le Patron. "Je ne savais pas qu'il... Qu'il allait faire ça..."  
>"Tu me le jures?" Osa demander le gamer.<br>"Oui." Répondit le criminel sans hésitation.  
>Le visage du Geek se détendit. Un petit sourire s'afficha lentement sur les lèvres minces du gamin, tandis qu'il s'assit à côté du Patron. Calmement, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre son torse. A ce contact, le Patron tressaillit et recula un peu, mais le petit le tint bien et resserra doucement son étreinte. Violemment, le plus mature le poussa et se leva. Choqué, le Geek le suivit et bredouilla:<br>"Heu... Pardonne-moi... Je voulais pas..."  
>"Non." Coupa le Patron.<br>Il se tourna vers le petit et se rapprocha de plus en plus. Un peu trop au goût du petit à la casquette.  
>"Tu.. Heu..." Bafouilla le Patron "Pourrais-tu... Recommencer?"<br>KUA?! Le Patron, embarrassé? Qui lui réclame un câlin? WTF?! Le Geek, ahuri, préféra lui obéir. Docilement, il déposa ses mains fragiles dans le dos du débauché, qui ne broncha pas. Il enfouit son visage dans la chemise du criminel. Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour de la taille du gamin et soupira. Pourquoi cette intimité lui procurait autant de bonheur? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet instant... Il ne savait comment le décrire. La chaleur du corps de cette petite chose tremblante contre le sien lui arracha un petit rire narquois. Le Geek avait peur, comme à son habitude, de ce qu'allait faire son double en noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gamin tenta de se dégager mais le Patron le retint. Étonné, le Geek leva la tête vers lui et retint un hoquet de surprise. Sous les lunettes sombre, il pouvait distinguer une larme couler sur sa joue émaciée et tomber sur sa veste. Il le dévisagea avec stupeur. Son alter-ego obscur fixa l'observateur, qui baissa les yeux. Le Geek entrepris de repousser doucement le Patron, mais celui-ci resserra encore son étau. Craintif, il s'hasarda à relever sa tête pour croiser le regard du pervers... Qui avait changé. Il n'était plus aussi froid et aussi pétrifiant. Il semblait s'être adouci. Sans s'en apercevoir, le Geek avait rapproché son visage du Patron, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le Patron attrapa sa bouche et les personnalités échangèrent un tendre baiser. Le tout premier baiser du Geek. Au début, il fut maladroit dans ses mouvements, mais le Patron, professionnel, le guida petit à petit. Le baiser s'approfondit et le Patron dirigeait ostensiblement la course de leurs langues qui devenait effrénée. Le gamin caressa la nuque de son jumeau, qui pressait ses hanches contre les siennes. L'homme en noir, les yeux clos, passa ses mains sous le T-shirt rouge du petit et effleura la peau fine de son ventre. Il savoura les douces formes de ses abdominaux avant de descendre un peu. Le Geek se crispa alors que le Patron tripotait sa braguette d'une manière experte. Il s'arrêta soudainement et poussa le gamin sur le lit. Ce dernier s'allongea mollement et rattrapa les lèvres du pervers, qui se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Le Patron lui enleva rapidement son pantalon et frôla de ses doigts fins la bosse qui s'était déjà formée sous son caleçon. Le Geek, haletant, murmura à son oreille:  
>"Patron, j-je crois que je t'aime..."<br>Le concerné laissa échapper un petit rire malicieux avant de répondre sur le même ton sensuel:  
>"Moi aussi, gamin... Joyeux Noël chéri..."<p> 


End file.
